Emerald Stones
by AbbiCraw
Summary: Another bruise to try and hide. Another alibi to write. Another ditch in the road, keep moving. Another stop sign, keep moving on. "I wonder how I ever made it through," I sighed. Can an abused Bella Swan be saved by a bronze haired green eyed hero? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story and it's ALL human! There are no sexy sparkly vampires or no hot buff werewolf's, sorry! I hope you enjoy this story and please don't forget to review!**

**And also a special thanks to my beta reader ****Order of Dawn!**** I'm still looking for more, so please if you would like to beta my story please send me a message!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, or the original plot to the Twilight Series. Everything publicly recognizable belongs to their owners. I am doing this only for the pleasure I gain from writing and I am not associated with anyone or anything to do with the Twilight Series. There is no financial benefit, whatsoever, though I may wish there were.**

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Okay so here's the deal, Carlisle and Esme say that we; as in me, Emmett, and Alice; are way too loud and obnoxious! I mean what the crap? I never did anything to these guys; they just came all out on us! It's ridiculous I'm not five years old!

I understand why they were mad at Alice; she maxed out her credit card _twice!_ That didn't go well with my mom and dad. They're really mad at Emmett because he punched a hole in the wall of the family room and then complained that his hand hurt! I mean how stupid could he get? Now there's a big hole in the wall and you can see the dining room through it! Emmett said that the upside was that we could watch the television from the family room into the dining room, earning a big slap from me. That didn't go over well with my parents either.

But the reason I was in trouble is so idiotic! You skip a couple classes in school and suddenly you're a juvenile delinquent! The principal _reported _me! My parents said that I either earn some responsibility or they're taking away my Volvo! _My Volvo! _Of all the things they could take they had to take the one thing that brought joy into my life, I still get tears in my eyes when I think of it.

But now I'm sitting in the dining room with Emmett and Alice _studying! _I mean who does that? Certainly not me, but my parents insisted, even though we all had straight A's, they say that skipping class brings down grades and that means less chance for getting scholarships for college!

I sat in the chair staring at the text book and reading, but picking nothing up from it. I was just reading mindlessly, not comprehending anything. Suddenly I felt something being flicked at my ear; I wiped my hand across my ear and found a spit ball stuck in my hair.

"Emmett!" I growled, eyeing my brother evilly. He had a straw to his lips and was shooting spit balls at Alice. "Where the crap did you get that from?"

"I always keep a pair of emergency spit balls and straws with me," he explained, smiling like the idiot he was. "It's a tool of survival Eddie boy!"

He smirked at his little nickname for me, I groaned at that name. He knew that I hated that name and that's why he was so quick as to use it. He looked back at his book and _'studied'. _

"Ew Emmett!" I heard Alice shout from across the table. I looked and saw her picking at least ten spit balls out of her hair. "Now my hairs ruined! You're such an idiot!"

I laughed as she stood up and walked out of the dining room and yelled for mom to come and help her. I laughed for the rest of the hour, and I nearly died when Esme came in and gave Emmett the whole speech on; _'don't flick spit balls in your sisters' hair!'_

It was hilarious! I almost fell out of my chair laughing, Emmett almost punched me, but mom gave him a glare and that stopped his fist from ever reaching my arm. But I knew as soon as mom left I would get a huge punch somewhere not on the arm.

Most of the evening went on as normal, Emmett and dad watched football in the living room, Alice and mom went out to go help at the homeless shelter and to shop, and I sat on the couch wrote. I know I may not seem like the kind of guy who likes to write, but I do! Nobody else knows about it except Alice, Emmett, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, Alice's best friend and Emmett's crush Rosalie, and mom, and dad. Okay so maybe a quiet a bit of people know, but barely anyone knows in the school.

My whole family knows I like to write, but I never told them that I like to write _poetry!_ Yes I know; it's silly and girly, but I get so much enjoyment out of it, why not stick with it! Alice is the only one who knows I write poetry and she's very supportive about it. I don't plan on telling anyone about it anytime soon, but I still love doing it.

I was trying to think of a something to write, but it was really hard because Emmett and dad were yelling at the T.V. to get a touchdown. I know I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure that the television wasn't going to run off and go get a touchdown. I groaned in frustration as the shouting got louder, so I decided writing would not work tonight.

I stumbled up the stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door when I got there. There wasn't anything to do in here, I had a lot of music but none of it really appealed to me. I lay down on my bed with a groan and I put my hands over my face in frustration. I could still hear Emmett and dad yelling at the T.V. downstairs and that made me angrier.

I decided that I would try and get some sleep. I closed my eyes tightly as I pulled the blankets over my head tightly so it blocked all the noise! I fell into sleep almost immediately and I dreamed of nothing, a quiet nothing, a peaceful nothing, a nice nothing.

My eyelids slowly opened as I looked at my alarm clock seven forty-five! I sprung out of bed and ran to my closet and threw on the first things that my hands touched. Why didn't anyone wake me up? School started at eight fifteen and I still needed to eat breakfast.

I ran down the stairs swiftly, passing Emmett walking down the stairs with a cup of coffee and _a dog biscuit? _I slowed my pace and walked with my brother eyeing him questioningly.

"Why do you have a dog biscuit?" I asked curtly, pointing my finger at the treat. He smirked at me and took a sip from his coffee.

"Are you jealous?" He said and chuckled, taking a bite from the biscuit. I flinched as he chewed the treat that was meant for dogs. Maybe he was a dog, we may never know with Emmett. "They're good for your bones and mind, or at least that's what Jasper said."

I stifled a laugh as Emmett eyed the dog treat questioningly. Obliviously he didn't care much, because he just went on eating it like anyone sane person would with pizza.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with Emmett and went straight for the pantry. I grabbed a box of random cereal and I was about to close it when I heard Emmett shout from the dining room.

"Hey Edward, can you bring in the box of dog biscuits please?" I heard him yell. I shrugged and searched the pantry for dog biscuits. Weirdly enough I found them on the top shelf. Why would mom buy these when we didn't even have a dog?

I didn't question myself any further; I just grabbed the box and put it on the counter. I made myself some cereal and then I walked over to the dining room with my cereal and Emmett's _dog treats_…

"Here you go Em," I said and set the box down gently. His eyes widened in excitement as he grabbed the box and tore it open. I chuckled and sat down opposite from him. I was about to take a bite when I heard a shrill scream from upstairs.

"Eight o'clock!" I heard Alice's high voice scream out. "Why didn't anyone wake me? I need to get ready! I still have to do my hair, and make-up, and pick out the perfect clothes, and…"

I droned her out as I continued eating my cereal, not really tasting anything. Then I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs toward the kitchen. I looked over at Emmett who was devouring the dog treats one after another. I turned back to the stairs and saw Alice standing there in hair curlers and bags under eyes.

"Ah!" I heard Emmett scream from across the table. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but not succeeding very much. "Run for your lives! It's Alice!"

I saw Emmett dash out of the dining hall with his dog treats and car keys in his hands. I heard a car starting and then the squealing of car tires. I guessed that Emmett would be at school a little too early today.

"What did I do?" Alice asked and went over to grab some coffee. I didn't answer, because I was still trying to hold back laughter.

We got to school okay, but when we pulled into parking lot we saw Emmett asleep in his car. He was snoring loudly when we pulled our car into a parking space beside his car.

"Nice," I heard Jasper chuckle from the backseat. Rosalie sat in the back seat, staring intently at Emmett. We usually picked up our cousin Jessica but today she would not be in school today, for unknown reasons. So we; as in Alice; decided to pick up Jasper and Rosalie today to surprise them.

"What a dork," Rosalie muttered, and got out of the car and walked toward the school building without another word.

"Well she's a charmer," I retorted. Getting out of the car and leaning against the window.

"Our mom and dad have been fighting a lot. It's been really hard on Rosalie," I heard Jasper explain, he put his arm around Alice's shoulders and walked off with her toward school, leaving me with sleeping Emmett.

I walked over to his car door and knocked on it loudly, he shot up immediately and hit his head on the roof.

"Ow!" I heard him scream as he rubbed the top of his head. He turned to me and started to gather up his stuff, "oh hey Eddie boy! How long have I been here?"

I shrugged and turned around and started walking away from Emmett and his weirdness. I walked through halls unnoticed, as usual. But as soon as I hit the hallway with my locker, it all exploded. I heard a couple girls ask; "Will you go out with me?" And a couple guys ask; "Want to hang out later?" but I easily ignored them, and I kept on walking to my locker, totally unaware that my life was about to change.

As the hours passed with no excitement or anything that was fun, the bell rang for lunch, finally! I walked hurriedly out of my History class and toward my locker. As I was walking out of the doorway I crashed into someone, making them fly to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as I picked up my books and bag. I held my hand out and pulled the person to their feet. They looked at my face and then I noticed it was a girl. "I wasn't watching where I was going; I didn't mean to knock you down."

She just frowned slightly at me and bent down to pick up her books, I helped her pick up her scattered belongings hurriedly. As I helped her pick up her things I came upon a picture of a girl with sparkly brown eyes and a woman with a nice smile. As soon as I saw it though she tore it out off my hand and scowled at my direction.

"Don't touch that!" She screamed at me. I flinched back from her words and scrambled backward. "Don't ever touch that or me ever again!"

She stomped off and disappeared at the end of the hall, nobody really paid any attention to her or me because mostly everyone was at the cafeteria. But I stood there staring after this girl who had yet to say thank you to me. Geez! What is with people and saying thank you?

I walked off toward the cafeteria, maybe I would ask Alice who this girl was…

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of my new story, it's all human, and a little confusing at first, but don't worry it will all make sense in the end.**

**Please don't forget to review and don't forget to read my other stories too!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter; this chapter is just Bella's way of looking at it! Please don't forget to review at the end of the chapter! AH! All Human!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, or the original plot to the Twilight Series. Everything publicly recognizable belongs to their owners. I am doing this only for the pleasure I gain from writing and I am not associated with anyone or anything to do with the Twilight Series. There is no financial benefit, whatsoever, though I may wish there were.**

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

It was unbelievable! How dare he touch me or my things? I had tripped and fallen because of _him, _and I'm not happy about it. I've always been self-conscious about myself and who touched me. I hated it when he had touched me, I knew that boy had meant no harm, but that's what my uncle had said before…I can't even talk about it.

I walked down the hall swiftly, turning on a corner, hopefully disappearing from his view. I dodged everyone like always, but there really wasn't anyone to dodge. The hallway was empty, except for a school janitor who was mopping the floor and singing the song, _Circus,_ by Britney Spears.

I didn't want to see anyone right now, so I slipped into an empty classroom and closed the door silently behind me. I slid down the door until I was on my butt, sitting on the cold ground; crying my eyes out.

I cried for a couple minutes until I decided that it was time to go to the lunch room. As I walked out of the classroom I headed over to the girls bathroom to get myself cleaned up.

As soon as I entered the girl's bathroom I regretted it. There was Lauren and her group, standing in the middle talking about some guy that Lauren had sex with over the weekend. I rolled my eyes and tried to go over to the sink without being noticed, that plan didn't work out so well.

"Oh hey, there's Bella!" I heard Laurens voice say, I put my back to her as I looked down at my hands that I washing in the sink. I felt her get unbelievably close to my body; I tried to calm myself down by taking a deep breath. "I wonder what she's doing in here, maybe it has to do with that big bruise on her arm. Are you going suicidal on us Bella? I mean you can't seem to stop _hitting _and _kicking _yourself."

A few silent tears few down my cheeks as I listened to her words. She and the rest of the school thought that I was suicidal, because I had show up with bruises and scars for a while. I used to let them have their laugh about me beating myself up, but not anymore! She had no idea what I had been through for the last two years of my life.

"Leave me alone Lauren," I said in a rough tone, spitting her name out between clenched teeth. She laughed and grabbed my arm, twisting it to the side. I gasped in pain as she and her group came and beat me up.

After a couple minutes of agony by being touched by her, and being thrown to the ground and being kicked in the ribs. She finally gave up and her and her group strutted out of the room like nothing ever happened.

I lay there on the floor, unable to breath, and slightly bleeding, but then I remembered where I was and who I was. I stood up shakily, wiping the blood off my lip; it stung bad, but I ignored it as I always had. I ignored the pain and suffering that everyone put me through. I wiped off my face and arms with water and slowly and quietly walked out of the bathroom on my way to the lunch room.

As I entered the lunch room I was ignored like always, and that's the way I liked it. I walked to a table at the far corner of the lunch room, it was empty as usual; nobody ever sat by me and I was just fine with that. As I sat down shakily, I laid my head on my arms that we crossed on the table and shut my eyes and took a really deep breath.

I lifted my head when I heard laughter; I looked over at Lauren who was laughing at my direction. I sighed and turned my head to the left, away from Lauren. When I turned my head I was startled to see a big pair of green eyes staring at me from a few tables away. I recognized them, I was that boy who had banged into me and had seen the picture of me and my mother.

He was staring at me and listening to another girl talking to him, he was probably getting all the information about me that he could find. Soon he would be disgusted with me and then he would tease and beat me up like everyone else, he held no interest for me.

I quickly looked away and stared down at the table, creating patterns in the dull table. When I had looked into his eyes I felt a magnetic attraction, like that stupid phrase _'sparks fly!'_ I was pretty sure I was blushing furiously, because my cheek felt very hot when I touched it. I hide behind my drape of hair and didn't bother to look up.

Lunch was over all too soon; soon I heard the bell ring for the signal of ten minutes before you get detention for being late. I stood up quickly, gathering my bag from my side. I walked out of the cafeteria with no stumbling or falling down; it was almost incredible!

As I walked down the hall I felt an unknown presence behind me, I peeked behind me and I saw that greened eyed boy. He was following me? No, he wasn't _following _you Bella! He probably had a class near mine, yeah that's it! I closed my eyes and prayed to God that he didn't have Biology next.

As I turned into the Biology classroom and sat down at my usual table, I usually sat alone, people usually steered clear of me; some by the order of the parents. Even the parents knew of me, they had learned from their children that I was a suicidal emo freak, so most of the parents asked the school personally to make sure that their children had no interaction with me. Truth was nobody really knew what happened to me.

I sat down on the stool and started to doodle on my notebook, when I felt the chair move beside me; I looked up to see the green eyed boy sitting besides looking at his Biology textbook silently.

_Oh God! Please! Why do you hate me?_ My anger flared inside of me, making me pull my hands into tight fists around the pencil, nearly making the pencil break in half.

"Hello," I heard the boys' familiar voice say to me, I looked up to meet his gaze. I dropped the pencil and sighed. "My name is Edward; Edward Cullen."

I nodded my head and dropped out of his beautiful gaze.

_Beautiful, really Bella; how could you think that? You may think he's beautiful, but that doesn't mean he thinks you're beautiful! The reason why is because I'm not beautiful, never am, never will be. _I had a mental argument with myself about this, ignoring the fact that Edward was eyeing me carefully.

"You're Bella, right?" He asked, stating the obvious. I didn't reply to that either, I just nodded my head and turned towards the front of the room. Thankfully the teacher called the class to order, and today we were learning something new, so I didn't have to work with Edward _today. _But I knew that someday I would have to work with him either I liked it or not!

For the rest of the class I was really tense, I stole glances at him throughout the lesson, he looked really uncomfortable. Good! He needed to be, he needed to stay away from me.

As soon as the bell rang I was gone, I ran out of class almost falling the whole way, eventually I got to the gym after a quick stop at my locker! I hated gym and we all knew it, I was so clumsy I'm not even sure if it's legal I trudged into the gym, luckily we were learning a new game today so we just sat on the bleachers and listened to the coach ramble on and on.

When school was officially over for today I flew out of the school and to my old red Chevy truck as soon as possible. But as I was walking to my truck I saw Edward leaning against a shiny Volvo, staring at me. I felt very uncomfortable about this, I hated when anyone looked at me. I walked on without looking back at him and got into my truck and drove off to my home, the Forks orphanage.

As I pulled my truck into one of the very few parking spots on the lot I heard kids screaming from inside the building, it had started to rain lightly so I used my hood on my jacket cover my hair. I tried to get inside without anyone noticing me but Esmeralda noticed me almost immediately.

Esmeralda was a short, plump woman, who had a taste for very loud kids. She was very kind and sweet, but if you got her mad...Let me just tell you it wasn't pretty. Her black curly long hair was always in a long braid, kids along the ages of three to eight were always pulling at it. She had a Spanish accent, because her parents were both Hispanic. Sometimes she would speak in Spanish just to confuse us and then she would laugh and go and make something to eat.

"Bella," She announced as soon as I put my foot on the door mat. "You're home!"

"Hi Esmeralda," I said silently, climbing the stairs to the bedrooms.

"We'll be having dinner soon!" She called up after me; her tone was worried at me. I had no idea why.

"I'm not very hungry," I replied, looking down at her from the top of the stairs. "I just think I'll do my homework and go to sleep."

"Okay, but be careful! Don't forget to take you pills!" She called, but was soon outnumbered by a bunch of seven year olds begging for gummy bears.

I walked into my room at the end of the hallway, as I opened my door the smell of dust and flowers surrounded me. I slammed the door and laid my backpack on my bed. I had a room to myself due to my midnight traumas. I groaned as I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I woke from screaming in a cold sweat.

I saw that I still had my light on and my clothes and shoes. My clock read two am, so I decided to actually get ready for bed this time. I got on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Finally I opened the little bottle of medicine that my doctor had given me to help me with my nightmares. I took two and swallowed them dry.

I lay under my covers in my bed and turned off my light. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. When sleep finally arrived the only thing that I could see made me smile; A pair of emerald green eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm pretty sure you can probably guess Bella's situation right now, but if you don't then that's okay. We'll learn more about Bella's background and past later on.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**XOXO Amcraw123!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 (obviously) and the next chapter you're in for a big surprise! :D!**

**I'm so thankful for all my viewers and my reviewers! I love reviews! So PLEASE don't forget to review! Okay enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, or the **original** plot to the Twilight Series. Everything publicly recognizable belongs to their owners. I am doing this only for the pleasure I gain from writing and I am not associated with anyone or anything to do with the Twilight Series. There is no financial benefit, whatsoever, though I may wish there were.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 3

Edward's P.O.V

I entered the cafeteria with no emotion, I felt horrible for making that girl freak out. I was going to ask Alice about her, after I found her that is. I searched the lunch room after I had gotten my food when finally Alice waved me over. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the table, trying to avoid falling or dumping my tray over someone's head, even though I was very tempted.

"Hey Alice," I said casually, sitting right next to Alice. Emmett was over at the other end of the table flirting with Rosalie, I could tell because he was twirling his hair. Jasper was eating silently, but I saw him playing a game on his iPod under the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, she bit into a donut and ate it tenderly. I looked down at my own tray and started to play with an apple. "What is it?"

"Do you know a girl with brown hair and big brown eyes?" I asked her questionably. I took a bite of the apple and looked at Alice expectedly. She looked at me with pure innocence that it was hard to stay focused. "Alice?"

"Um, you're going to have to be a little more specific," she said and looked down at her soda; she looked at it like it was going to explode. "There are a lot of people who have brown hair and brown eyes, its normal."

I looked behind my back and searched the room, trying to find that face that had me hooked the second I saw it. Finally I spotted her, staring down at her hands in a table all alone. She was a few tables away so she hasn't noticed me; _yet._

"Right there," I said and Alice turned to my direction, she followed my eyes to the girl, she let out a contented sigh and stared at me. I just stared at the girl, totally oblivious to everything else. "Who's that?"

"That's Bella," she said and looked into my eyes. I saw Bella look up to meet my eye sight, I pretty sure she just blushed. She hid behind her curtain of hair. I sighed and turned back to Alice, listening intently. "Some people know her as Bella Swan, or Isabella Swan. Her parents died when she was a kid and they handed her over to her uncle. He died from a heart attack, but before he died she would show up to school with bruises and scratches. Some people say she's suicidal, now she's an orphan. Nobody wants her; no relatives came to pick her up when they were supposed to. It's actually quite sad if you ask me."

I nodded my head all throughout the story, so people thought she was an emo, Goth person. I agree with Alice, that's really sad.

"So is she still suicidal?" I asked I wanted to know the detail, if she was still suicidal then I was going to stay as far away as possible, like everyone else.

"I guess," Alice said attentively. She tore her gaze from mine and looked down at her tray; she started playing with an orange. "I mean, she shows up sometimes with scars and bruises. Whatever you do Edward, stay away."

I shooed that matter off and looked down at my half eaten tray. The reason I had never heard of this girl was because for a year or so I had been at a boarding school in London. So I wouldn't know about this girl Bella. All too soon the bell rang and that meant it was time for Biology. Oh joy, my _favorite _class in the whole wide world. Geez, even my thoughts are dripping with sarcasm.

I stood and walked out of the cafeteria, disposing of my food on the way out, I walked the ways to the Biology lab and I didn't even notice that I was walking right _behind _Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't turn around, oh please don't turn around. She turned around. She looked shocked and disgusted at me, like I was a disgusting disease carrying vermin.

She turned into the Biology lab and then I realized that I had Biology! Oh joy, Biology with a suicidal person, this should be fun. Hopefully I wouldn't have to sit next to her. Oh please don't make me sit next to her! I had to sit next to her.

I walked past her while sitting in my chair, she was drawing loops on her notebook, when I sat down she must have noticed because her hand missed a loop, so now it was uneven. She looked up at me and her breath hitched, I pretended to read my Biology book intently, but I had already studied this back up at boarding school. So I decided to make small talk.

"Hello," I said to her, putting my book down gently and looking at her. Her chocolate brown eyes burned into mine, I shuddered slightly at the thought. She sighed and dropped the pencil she was holding; she looked up to meet my gaze. "My name is Edward; Edward Cullen."

She nodded and dropped away from my stare. I saw her face scrunch in a disgusted way, but it was gone before I had any time to study it. I eyed her carefully, making sure she wasn't going burst out of the room running. Literally she looked like she was about to spring at any moment.

"You're Bella, right?" I asked stupidly, she didn't reply to that either, she just nodded her head and turned towards the board. I copied her pose and stared and actually _listened _to the _teacher! _This was something I had already learned so I didn't really have to listen.

The whole lesson I sat there pretending to pay attention to the teacher drone on and on about some stupid thing, but I was just lost in thought. I guess Alice was right, she was Emo and Goth, and it was very intimidating. Maybe that's why everyone stayed away from her, but it is just my luck to get stuck with _her _for a lab partner.

When the lesson ended and the bell rang she was out of there before the bell even stopped ringing. I sighed and gathered up my stuff, slowly lifting my weight off that uncomfortable stool. I pulled myself through my last class and when it finally ended I sighed and got ready to go, thank goodness to the bell. I walked to my Volvo quickly, I was very eager to go home and get my mind off of this girl.

As I leaned against my Volvo waiting for the others to come I watched as Bella made her way to an old red Chevy truck that was parked at the clear end of the lot. She looked very uncomfortable, so before I could turn my gaze away from her she just looked away and never looked back.

She got into her truck and drove off to her home, I don't know why I was narrating all of this is my mind, but it just seemed important in a way I didn't understand. When the others _finally _got to the car I got in the driver's seat with no hesitation. The drive to the Rose and Jasper's house was intense. When we dropped them off the ride home for _us _was just plain _awkward._

The worst part of it all was that the only thing that I had in my mind was Bella and I couldn't get her out of my head. Maybe I need to see a therapist or something…

**Okay so this was just the Biology scene from Edward's point of view, nothing really exciting. Next chapter there is A LOT of info! So be sure to check that out! Please don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO Amcraw123! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO sorry it took SO long! I was extremely busy with school and LIFE!**

**Please review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 4

Esme's P.O.V

My children got home from school at their usual time. Alice was cheerful and bouncing around like always, oh Alice. Emmett was hungry, as usual, but he was still happy and joyful. Edward walked in with a frown on his face, his usually happy green eyes, where now sad and full of grief.

Before I could pull on my motherly instincts and ask what was wrong, he walked up the stairs dejectedly and slammed his bedroom door. I sighed in disappointment and wondered, what could be wrong with Edward today?

"Hey mom," Alice said and pulled me from my thoughts. She smiled up at me and sat down at the counter. I had just finished making cookies; steam arose from the gooey surface. Alice picked up one and started eating it little by little.

"Alice dear," I said and sat down on another bar stool. "Do you know what's wrong with Edward? He seems a little depressed."

"I know!" Emmett exclaimed and bounded into the kitchen. Before Alice could speak or take a bite of her cookie, Emmett swiped that away from her too. "Eddie boy here is sad and upset because he's having girl problems. There is _one _girl in the school who doesn't like him, it's devastating."

He began eating the cookie and Alice frowned at him and the cookie. They started arguing about stealing cookies and ponies, which Emmett so happily entered into the conversation.

"I am telling you, pink ponies are WAY better then purple ones!" Emmett shot at Alice, she looked a bit disgruntled. I wanted to interrupt this argument, but my mothering skills were nowhere to be found. Alice stood up with a huff and stalked out of the kitchen. I eyed Emmett questioningly.

"Emmett," I started. He looked down at his hands and whimpered slightly. He looked back up at me with little innocent boy eyes. He looked sad and mad and happy and a lot of moods mixed together. "Whatever is the matter?"

"It's Rosalie!" He exclaimed immediately. He put his head in his hands and started to sob, or at least tried to sob. "I try and try and _try! _But this girl is clearly not interested! I flirt and am nice and open doors for her and carry her books, but she still won't accept my date requests! What do I do?"

"Oh Emmett," I replied sincerely. I put my hand on his back and gently rubbed his back. His crying softened and turned into gentle whimpers. "I talked to Rosalie and Jaspers mother the other day and they're planning on divorce. It's been really hard on Rosalie, just give her some time, and take things slow, she'll eventually come around."

"Eventually," he murmured to himself, he sighed and looked back up at me and gave a weak smile. I don't think I've ever seen Emmett this weak. "You're right mom, thanks. I'll just give her some time and space, which should clear things up! Good!"

I chuckled as he strode out of the kitchen and made his way to the wide hallway that led to the game room. He tripped slightly on the way down, but caught himself gracefully, but he only fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Emmett!" I screamed and ran over to the doorway; I peered down into the dimly lit stairwell. Emmett was laid down at the bottom of the wooden stairs. He groaned in response and sat up slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Yup," He said and popped the 'p'. "Casper tripped me! He's so mean, I thought he was friendly!"

I chuckled at my sons' foolishness. I heaved a great sigh as I heard the door open and close. Carlisle was home at last. His clear footsteps made their way into the kitchen and over to me. He wrapped his slim arms wound around my waist and he gave me a nice passionate kiss.

"Hello my beautiful wife," he said once he had pulled back. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at his romance.

"Hello my wonderful husband," I replied back teasingly. He loosened his grasp on me and let me sit down. "How was your day?"

"Normal," he said with a sigh. He picked up a cookie and ate it tenderly and smiled down at me. "How was your day?"

"Good and pleasant," I said warily. I wracked my brain for the question that I have wanted to ask for years. "Carlisle, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course dearest," he said and sat down next to, taking my hand in his embrace. Hope and love spread through my entire body at the feel of his touch. The spark of love and care never faded away from when we first met.

"Well, our kids are getting older right?" I edged forward, feeling like a child for being so nervous in front of my husband. He nodded and took another bite of the cookie. "I went to the orphanage today to get my order of cookie dough from Esmeralda and there were so many kids there. I doubt that I want a seven year old, but at least a pre-teen or teenager. Please, I'm so lonely at home and I don't want a dog."

"Esme," Carlisle began and he looked down at the granite counter top. I hoped my speech worked, but I don't know, I can't see his face. "I love your idea, but what about the kids we have now? Do you think that they want another little girl or boy around here? I just think that we should talk to them and see if they think it's a good idea."

"Alright," I responded and hugged Carlisle awkwardly. "Thank you darling. We'll talk to them after dinner."

And with that I made my way into the kitchen and began making a masterpiece of a dinner, maybe if I fed them all right they would agree. Well, it never hurts to try.

…...

After dinner, which I can say so myself was amazing, we ushered everyone into the family room and sat down. Emmett looked as if he had done something and he was in trouble, Alice looked hopeful like we were going on a vacation or something, and Edward looked almost transparent. Something was bothering him; I had noticed it at dinner when he didn't speak. I looked nervously over to Carlisle and he seemed to notice too.

"Um children dears," I spoke softly and sat my hands on my lap. They all snapped to attention. Even Edward seemed almost interested. "You all know how I am a stay at home mom and that I am very bored most of the time. Actually never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, I was talking to Carlisle earlier and I think it would be a splendid idea if we adopted."

A smiled lit Alice's and Emmett's faces, Edward was at least paying full attention now. Carlisle stood up slowly and looked every one of my dear children in the eye.

"This would be a change," he recommended. "But we will not be getting an infant or even a child. Just teenagers like you, so please I inquire you to think about it for a moment just speak up when you have your answer. Please be honest."

"Yes!" Alice answered almost immediately. She stood up and started dancing around the room. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I agree, just as long as it's a girl and I can dress her up!"

"Alright thank you Alice," Carlisle spoke calmly and made her sit down. He looked her sternly in the eye. "Just remember that this girl or boy will not be your personal Ken or Barbie."

She nodded and began counting on her fingers. Hopefully she is doing her math homework in her head.

"Yeah!" Emmett cried and fist pounded in the air. "I want another sibling that will actually play Mario Cart with me. Eddie doesn't play it anymore he says it's boring once you play it a hundred times a day! I would say not!"

Carlisle and I chuckled at his enthusiasm and convinced him to sit down as well as Alice. This only left Edward, sitting down on the couch staring almost blankly ahead. His eyes looked clouded, almost as if he was daydreaming about something.

"Edward dear?" I pushed and all attention turned to Edward's uneasy face. "Have you made a decision? Or are you still deciding."

He shrugged at me and breathed in and out. He stood up and began walking up the newly polished stairs. I heard him murmur yes before closing his door with a soft thud. I turned to Carlisle and did a happy nod.

"Alright, then it's all settled, tomorrow Esme and I will head over to the orphanage and collect a child," Carlisle said and that sent Alice and Emmett flying across the room to the stairs. "Where are you two going?"

"The sooner we get to bed-" Emmett began with a bang,

"The sooner that the new member of the family will be here!" Alice finished and ran straight to her room. We both heard the slam of the door and looked up at each other and smiled.

"I'll take that it that they're excited." Carlisle chuckled and gave me a soft kiss on the head. I guess Alice and Emmett are right, the sooner the better.

…...

We pulled into the hazy parking lot of the Forks Orphanage and turned off the car swiftly. I smiled over at Carlisle and climbed out of the warm car, a cold draft hit me as soon as I exited the car. I shivered and walked beside Carlisle to the entry of the building.

It was a cold Saturday morning and cries and screams and laughter could be heard from inside the brick building on the outskirts of town. I was excited and nervous all at the same time, I guess I was anxious.

We walked closely into the building and were exploded into a warm aroma of pancakes and _chicken?_

"Esme?" Esmeralda cried from the arch way. She came over and gave me a hug, which was hard with all the seven year olds hanging on her. She shook Carlisle's hand and smiled back to me. "What brings you here? More chicken or cookie dough?"

"No, not this time," I replied with a laugh. The big bunch of kids ran past her screaming over gummy bears and chocolate, the one's hanging on her leg went with them. She led us into the small kitchen and we sat down on hard wooden chairs. "We are actually here to adopt."

"Adopt?" She said and began pulling paper after paper from cabinets with pasta and sauce in them. Finally she found what she was looking for and set the pile of papers on the faded table cloth. "Alright, so do you want infants or toddlers or children? We have all the different varieties."

"No actually we want a teenager if you have one," Carlisle finally spoke up. Esmeralda nodded and pulled out a pen. She set the papers in front of Carlisle and he began signing them vigorously.

"Come with me Esme and we'll get her for you," She concluded and led me up a musty hallway. "We have one teenager, her name is Bella. Maybe you've heard about her, she's been orphaned for years now, ever since her uncle died."

"Yes I've heard of her," I agreed and followed her into a room with many filing cabinets, each with a different name on them. She walked over to one that read _Bella Swan _and pulled out the papers for her. She led me back down to the kitchen and sat me down with Carlisle once again.

"Okay so before you adopt Bella you need to know some things about her," she explained, we both nodded and I leaned forward in anticipation. "As I'm sure you've heard from other children and their parents that Bella is what you call suicidal…The truth is that Bella is _not suicidal. _She never was and hopefully she never will be, but the reason she has those scars and bruises is horrible. Her uncle you see took her in after her parents died and later died from a heart attack. That's what the police know, that's what the public knows, but _me, I _know the truth. Bella Swan was only age 12 when her parents died, when her uncle took her in. As you see Bella trusts me, she told me what _really _happened all those years. And it's totally up to you if you want to know."

We both nodded and edged her forward. She sighed and gulped and regained her story.

"Well Bella's uncle, Phil, was a drug addict. So when she was taken into his custody he, I'm afraid to say, beat her black and blue. This went on for many years, she didn't tell anyone, for fear of worse beatings. Until one day when she was 16 he died of too many drugs. It was like heaven, this was how she explained to me, seeing her uncle's body lifeless and cold. He couldn't hurt her anymore, but in her mind he still lives. Memory after memory, Bella will never fully recover from this. She's scarred for life; she has dreams at night that wake her up screaming and crying. She has pills that are supposed to help her, so if you _do _adopt her; you have to make sure she takes them." She took a deep breath and resumed talking. "She's also afraid of any physical contact; she barely lets me touch her without having panic attacks. So I understand deeply if this is too much of a burden for you."

I took all this in and looked warily over at Carlisle, he nodded his head and we both had the same thought.

"Yes," Carlisle spoke and rested his hand on mine. I smiled and nodded with him. "We would love to adopt her, and we will do everything we can to help her."

She smiled happily and pushed a paper over to us; which we signed. Now officially we could raise Bella and hopefully, in my dearest wishes, make those bad things go away.

**So that was a big chapter! A lot of info, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and tell everyone about my story! I want people to read, it takes a lot out of my time to write these chapters for you!**

**Thanks SO much for reading and review!**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm NOT dead! Sorry about not updating in like FOREVER, but a lot had been going in my life. Not like school or family wise, just as of right now I'm writing a REAL novel, so I'm really working hard on that, but anyway enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters, or the original plot to the Twilight Series. Everything publicly recognizable belongs to their owners. I am doing this only for the pleasure I gain from writing and I am not associated with anyone or anything to do with the Twilight Series. There is no financial benefit, whatsoever, though I may wish there were.**

**Disclaimer II: I don't own the song: 'Two Beds & a Coffee Machine' by Savage Garden. It's the song in the summary and I don't own it.**

**Disclaimer III: I don't own the song: 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. She owns all of it! I just use it for the story, just pretend Bella wrote it in this story.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The car bumped from side to side as I drove towards my technically new home. I had been taken from the only place I really knew and that pissed me off! But at least I got to be away from all those loud seven year olds.

Basically I didn't even know who they were; all I knew is that they had three teenagers that were my age. They didn't even really adopt me, they just took me in to their home for the time being until I get out of High School and I'll be able to support myself; but in all honestly I don't know if I'll ever be able to support myself fully.

So no, I wasn't related to them, nor will I ever be. They signed some forms, yes, but they weren't exactly adoption papers. They were more of custody until the time being. So no, I didn't have any parents, _officially._

"Are you alright dear?" The women spoke from the front and turned towards the back seat to meet my gaze. The mother was awfully pretty, honey colored hair and big bright green eyes. They kind of reminded me of that Edward Cullen guys eyes.

"I'm fine," I nearly said in a whisper and looked down at my entwined hands. I wasn't going to be mean to them like I was to most adults, no not this time. They took me in when no one else would, so I should try to be nice.

"Oh, okay," she replied and leaned back into her seat and stared absentmindedly out the car window.

Nobody talked for the rest of the ride until we pulled off street and into a gravel pathway that led up to their house, I guess. The pathway swerved in and out of trees, up and down little hills, and even through a murky puddle. I watched out the window hesitantly as the trees came to an edge and beautiful house came into view.

It was made of polished stone, shining like brand new. And beautiful flower beds lined the outer windows and below. A rock path led from the damp sidewalk toward the glittering oak door that led into the masterpiece.

"This…This is where you live?" I asked in amazement as we pulled to a stop and they began to get out. I followed suit, but still eyed the house curiously.

"Do you like it?" She implored and went to stand beside me while. I winced away from the closeness and slid farther away towards the house. "It was all handmade; I had it specially built for my family. I mean, our family, it's very dear to us."

We began to walk up the moist rocks toward the front door when I started getting nervous. What if their children didn't like me? Not that is mattered; I would stay away from them as much as I could until I could leave. But I didn't have time to think. The man opened the door and stepped inside. So did the women and she motioned me to come inside.

I did as I was told and stepped into the house. Warm air swarmed around me as I shut the door and leaned more inside. It was beautiful. Fancy vases sat on polished wood coffee tables and oriental rugs lined the living space. No way these people had kids younger than me or nothing would be this clean.

"Oh my god, she's here!" I heard a high voice squeal from upstairs. I heard thumping and turned toward the heavy wooden stairs. Coming down the stairs was a girl who could be no taller than me. She had short spiky hair with a sparkly bow clipped into it. She wore $200 looking jeans and shirts, with even more expensive looking shoes. But the thing I noticed most was the smile perched upon her face then immediately fell.

She looked me over and stepped back lightly. She held onto the railing and frowned slightly at me. Oh great, she remember me from school, she was the one who was telling Edward Cullen about me. _Edward Cullen? _Oh god…

More heavy footsteps came down the stairs and stood next to the girl. He was that buff kid that one the national wrestling contest last year. But at home he looked relaxed, not flexing his muscles, not challenging every guy on campus to an arm wrestling match. He looked nice and happy at home, kind of calm.

But he saw me too, his huge grin instantly faded into a frown when he looked me over. He began to shake all over and his hands clenched into fists.

"What the heck is she doing here?" He yelled at the man and women. His eyes flew with anger and he had a sneer on his face that literally made me wince. His mother's, I'm assuming, eyes widened with shock and the man instantly stood somewhat in front of me, protecting me from the harsh glare of his son.

"What does that mean Emmett?" His mother spoke loudly, anger flashed in her eyes, making Emmett shy away. "She's staying here for the time being, until her aunt can come and take her. We didn't adopt her, she's your age and she goes to your school, try to be kind!"

"Mom!" He cried like a three year old, but his eyes never left my face. She didn't say anything; that made him cry out in frustration. "Fine, but she better not come near me. I'm not going to be part of her life! Don't call me down for dinner!"

He stomped off after his tantrum and then I heard the slam of his door. It made me physically wince, another person that hated me, great.

"Alice, would you care to explain what just happened here?" The man spoke to the girl on the top of the stairs. "What is the matter with Emmett?"

"Suicidal," the girl spoke and met eyes with me. She didn't have that same cold stare as her brother had, but she held on care or love in the dark green orbs of hers.

"What dear?"

"She's suicidal mom," the girl, Alice I presume, whimpered. The woman's eyes widened and the man's did as well. "Can I please go upstairs?"

"Ye-Yes Alice you may," the woman spoke and regained her posture before turning to me with a pleasant smile. "I'm so rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Esme, and that is Carlisle my husband."

I nodded my head, instantly remembering their names so I couldn't get hit later for forgetting them.

"How about I show you to your room and Esme will get dinner started?" Carlisle spoke and reached down to take my backpack with my few belongings in it. I instantly reached down and took my backpack in hand, protectively holding it to my chest.

His face looked confused and for a moment it looked as if he was going to hit me, but he smiled warmly before walking up the stairs, urging me to follow.

He led me to a door at the end of the hall, I expected a mattress on the floor with some brooms and a couple spiders, but when he opened the door I nearly fell with surprise.

It was a huge room, big enough for a king sized bed, with baby blue walls and dark oak wood flooring. The decorations stuck out in the room, the neatly prepped flower vases, and the beautiful white small chandelier that hung beautifully in the middle of the room.

"There is no way-no way this is my room," I spoke quietly, still in awe. Carlisle looked at me with a funny expression on his face as if he didn't get my statement. "It's too-"

My sentence didn't have an end, I didn't know what to say. Was it too beautiful or too grand and big for a lowly girl like me? Could it really be the truth that I deserved or even got this room? There is no possible way…

"Too what?" He urged, his blue eyes full of wonder and encouragement.

"It's too awfully wonderful," I murmured, trying not to let the tears slid down my face.

"Bella, I know what you've been through," he said softly and that made me wince. Did he, could he possibly, know the pain that I went through? No, nobody does, I'm the only one that has to feel pain because I deserve it.

"No you don't!" I rose my voice and he even looked surprised, but anger masked any of my senses. "You don't know what I've been through! You don't!"

He didn't say anything, surprise sat on his face, until I started crying. He moved forward and I moved a step back, physically wincing, but as he enveloped me inside a hug I shrunk back at first, but as that became useless I melted into the hug, the comfort. He sighed and pulled back before smiling lightly and leaving the room.

Once I was alone I cried, cried for being here, cried for being safe, cried for my parents, and cried for being abused.

~00000~

**EPOV**

I got home from practice at three o'clock to an empty house. My mom left a note in the kitchen on top of a delicious bunch of cookies.

_Edward,_

_You're probably wondering why we aren't home and just to say we went out to get some things for our house guest. She's still here, meet her, and talk to her. Her name is Bella and she needs some comfort._

_We won't be back until later so help yourself to these cookies. I know you want some._

_Love,_

_Esme_

I sighed at the thought of the adoption, maybe it wasn't adoption fully, but it was enough to get the wheels in my head turning. Bella? Where did I know that name?

My thoughts were interrupted by a notes drifting through the air. My piano!

I walked into my piano room, hiding behind a dividing wall and saw a girl, with brown, beautiful hair sitting on my grand piano. Playing a beautiful melody that made me stay in awe. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard until she started to sing.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

**A/N: Alright! Again I'm SO sorry for not updating lately, but now that we got some plot we can really get started with the story!**

**Please check out my banner for this story it's on my profile! I made it! :)**

**XOXO Amcraw123**


End file.
